


The Boy

by ThatRandomFan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Kamukomaweek2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, souda's actually just mentioned (1) once lol, the title sucks because I'm an uncreative hack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/pseuds/ThatRandomFan
Summary: Everyone was quaking in their seats, all holding bated breath, except for the boy seated at the very back, watching Kamukura with rapt attention.(Non-despair AU where Komaeda and Kamukura met when they're younger)





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything. I'm gonna preface this by saying that it's supposed to be a shitpost. It was inspired by that certain tumblr post (which I can't find now), so if things started sounding familiar, you'll know. This has been rotting in my drive for ages and I honestly didn't mean for it to be an actual thing but here we are - kamukomaweek once again enabling me and my bullshit. Enjoy!
> 
> KamuKoma Week Day 1: **childhood lovers** / ~~soulmates~~

Some people experience a big bang whenever they find out that they were in love. For some, it was more subtle, like a fresh breeze from the coming spring. However, Komaeda Nagito and Kamukura Izuru have always been different from the norm.

There were no universes formed nor seasonal shift caused when it occurred. **Oh no** _._ It was just a normal day when Komaeda and Kamukura realized they were in love.

Nothing amiss. Nothing out of place.

It was just Komaeda, Kamukura, and their classmates begging for them to stop.

 

* * *

 

They were eight when they first met. Of sorts.

Miss Usami wanted the entire class to do a history project regarding ancient civilizations. She explicitly said that each student was to present their findings in a form of creative presentation. In front of the class. Come the due date.

As expected of Kamukura’s boring classmates, majority of them picked the Greeks or the Romans; regardless of whether the pieces of information that would be presented would be the same or not. He barely suppressed a yawn through the entire presentation. Truly, the only entertaining part of it all was when one said something that the next presenter would rebuff with their own wrong piece of information.

After the third disagreement, Kamukura tuned out and wondered if things would have been more interesting if any of them didn’t skip on the fascinating parts like orgies and gladiator fights. Knowing them, probably not. They all would have just made a mockery of it and ruin it for everyone.

When it was time for Kamukura to present his own, his classmates had all settled down and decided to chat with their seatmates. Who wouldn’t really? Kamukura was “the boring one” in their class. Never bothering to talk to anyone, never showing anything on his face - he was an anomaly and his classmates have all long agreed to pay him no mind.

Not that Kamukura cared. All of them were all equally dull in his eyes.

Satisfied with his preparation, Kamukura nodded towards their teacher and pulled on a turquoise skull mask. He then raised his arms to the sky as a spine-tingling wail of a thousand tortured souls being carried on a cold wind resounded within the room.

Miss Usami went white as a sheet while his classmates were traumatized beyond compare. It was clear in their eyes that they hoped it was all over.

Too bad.

Kamukura was just getting started.

He gave a blood-curdling, spine-chilling, goosebump-inducing presentation about the Aztecs. Every single detail was scrutinized. Every information was paired with an authentic piece of evidence. And unlike his tedious classmates, Kamukura skipped **nothing**.

The _boring red eyes_ of their class presented every element of the sacrifices. Every single grotesque and unspeakable detail of the Aztec sacrificial ceremonies. All of it culminating to that specific moment where Kamukura pointed to the calendar hanging at the back of the room.

“It’s May!” He shouted, his usual monotone morphing into something hideous, as if summoning the day of reckoning itself. “The Aztecs called May Toxcatl...” Kamukura trailed off, observing his class behind his mask.

No one moved or breathed. He continued blithely.

“Toxcatl was a month dedicated to the worship of the god of the night, Tezcatlipoca.”

Souda, one of his classmates, was desperately pulling down his beanie in front, as if willing it to hide him from the monster Kamukura was about to unleash. Everyone was quaking in their seats, all holding bated breath, except for the boy seated at the very back, watching Kamukura with rapt attention.

Kamukura moved his gaze away from that one and focused on his terrified audience.

“They would dress a brave warrior as the god all year, and at the end-” He pulled the red streamers out from behind his display, shouting: “ **They’d sacrifice him!** ”

His classmates shrieked as the streamers of “blood” rolled out across the floor.

Coincidentally, Headmaster Tengan was walking by when it all happened. Hearing the commotion, he entered the classroom just in time for Kamukura to really get into character and shouted, “ ** _BLOOD FOR THE GOD OF THE NIGHT!_** ”

As expected, Kamukura Izuru was given his first detention right after that.

He didn’t mind it all that much. It was worth it as far as he was concerned. Maybe now his classmates would think twice before doing such lackluster presentations. His lips briefly quirked at the thought before disappearing as soon as it appeared.

Once his punishment was over, Kamukura packed his things and headed out. He was on his way to the gate when he passed by the boy from his class.

“...Komaeda Nagito,” Kamukura muttered before realizing it.

“A-ah, Kamukura-kun…!” Komaeda squeaked from his perch, instantly smiling at him. “I’m surprised you know of me.”

Kind of hard not to with that peculiar white hair of his, but Kamukura deemed it unnecessary to say.

“You were not scared,” he said before elaborating when Komaeda furrowed his brows, “Earlier. During my presentation. You were not scared.”

“Oh, that. Haha, I’m sorry… Did I offend you?” Komaeda gave him a sheepish smile.

“Not at all.”

Komaeda sighed in relief. “That’s good. I would hate for Kamukura-kun to hate me because of that.”

“Why?”

“ _Why…?”_ Komaeda mimicked with his head tilted to the side. “I don’t understand what you mean by that, Kamukura-kun.”

He fixed him a stare before turning away, deciding to continue on with his walk. “It’s nothing. Ignore it.”

“Alright then…”

Kamukura nodded and started to make his way out when Komaeda’s voice rang through the hallway. “Hey! Tell me more about the Aztecs tomorrow, okay?”

He paused and sent a glance back to Komaeda. The boy had his hand raised as if he was waving at Kamukura moments after he said his statement; a bright, hopeful grin plastered on his face.

Kamukura blinked.

Komaeda Nagito, according to his gossip-loving classmates, was a transferee from a small country in Europe. He has only been in their class for a maximum of one week, with today marking the start of his second week. He was loved by the class with his calming personality and witty attitude.

_Komaeda Nagito is…_

“Talk about it with your friends tomorrow," Kamukura dismissed but remained where he was, eager to hear Komaeda’s response.  

“But they’re boring…!” Komaeda looked to the side, his arms folded across his chest. “All they talk about are mundane things like the show they watched and the people they like. Those sort of things are just…” He heaved a sigh before gazing back to Kamukura, his hands now clasped in front of him and a smile so soft on his face. “Kamukura-kun is different, I can tell. That’s why I really-”

“Why wait till now to talk to me then?” Kamukura interrupted, his stomach churning at something he couldn’t quite name.

“I didn’t mean to!” Komaeda raised his hands in defense before continuing. “I really wanted to talk to Kamukura-kun as soon as I arrived but everyone keeps on making sure I stay away. At first, I thought it was because Kamukura-kun really loves his space, but I noticed everyone ignoring him and just---” Komaeda bit his lip in a vain attempt to halt his tirade, his arms now holding himself tight.

Kamukura distantly remembered the times someone called out to him in the hallways only to see no one every time he turned around. He wondered if it was possible but…

“I’m on my way to return some of my props to the library. Feel free to join,” he said before swiftly turning and walking away. His heart was oddly beating fast and his hands felt strangely clammy.

It was weird.

He only managed to regain some sort of calm when he heard footsteps matching his own and Komaeda appearing beside him, a carefree smile on his face. “Does this mean you’ll tell me more about the Aztecs tomorrow?”

“Only if you tell me something interesting in exchange.”

“I can do better than that,” Komaeda huffed. “How about I show you a _Golden Makango_ and feed you some _Skong_? Would that be enough?”

Kamukura merely sent him a blank stare. Komaeda giggled in response before starting a long and thorough discussion about his homeland’s eccentric culture.

 

* * *

 

Looking back, it wasn’t a new universe appearing or a breeze signaling the coming spring. It was just a simple moment where two kids found something in common and decided to use it as foundation for their blooming friendship. It was something so mundane, so normal, yet it made Izuru feel as if things have finally fallen into place.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kamukura: That's when I realized I'm going to marry him  
> Komaeda: sksksksk _we're eight...!_


End file.
